A Brother's Bond
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi have always been close, even more so after their parents' death. A series of one-shots ranging from angst to humor and everything that's in between. Rated T for paranoia.


Chapter: 1

The rain fell in heavy sheets, the clouds darkening the sky to a dreary gray. A lone figure stood exposed to the harsh elements, watching with glazed eyes as the last moving truck peeled away from the driveway of the only house he had ever really considered a home. Only when the truck was completely out of sight did the figure avert his gaze to the sky. The rain had yet to let up- not that it mattered anyways; he was already drenched from head to toe- if anything it was the wind that grew stronger, its cold tendrils lashing at his numb cheeks. He really should head back, it would do him no good to stand out here and get sick. Yet even as he thought that, there was nothing he could do. His feet no longer listened to his commands, choosing instead to freeze beneath him, forcing him to look upon his deserted home.

"Tadashi? You shouldn't be out here. Come on inside, I'll warm you up some soup." The constant thrum of rain hitting him stopped and a light hand rested on his shoulder, Tadashi looked up at its owner. It was his Aunt Cass, the only relative willing to take in him and his brother.

A twinge of agony ran through him as his eyes locked onto the ground. Hiro was only four; he couldn't yet comprehend the situation that they were in. He was his big brother though, and with that thought steeling his nerves Tadashi followed his Aunt back indoors under the shelter of a red umbrella.

xXx

It was only a week after their parents' funeral. Life at their Aunt Cass' was startlingly normal. The wayward family lived above their Aunt's bakery the Lucky Cat Café which seemed to always be bustling with customers. The Hamada brothers helped out where they could, trying their best to not be too much of a burden. Tadashi had quickly noticed that Hiro had yet to understand that their parents were never coming back. The young man often heard his younger brother asking their Aunt when their mom or dad would be home, each time Tadashi saw the pure and utter agony in Cass' eyes that the question caused. Yet each time, the upbeat woman would easily deflect the question by stuffing a cookie in Hiro's mouth. Maybe there was something to this comfort food after all.

Reality had come crashing in too fast though. It was just him and Hiro home that day, Aunt Cass said she would be back in a bit and that she needed to pick up something from the grocery store. Hiro was staring listlessly out their bedroom's window, eyes locked on the streets below. Tadashi stared on in sympathy; his baby brother didn't deserve to live like this. Letting out a soft sigh, he dragged a rolling chair over to the windowsill, plopping down on it once he was next to his brother.

"Hey Dashi?" it was Hiro's term of endearment for him, apparently 'Tadashi' was too long of a word.

"What's up?"

"When's mom and dad coming back?" Tadashi's blood ran cold, but Hiro continued on oblivious. "We haven't seen them in a while. I wonder what's taking them so long." Hiro rested his head on his folded arms, eyelids slightly drooping over his eyes in a pouting expression. The young boy waited a few moments for his brother's reply, when he didn't get one he looked up curiously.

Tadashi cleared his throat, "Hiro. Hiro I need you to listen to me very carefully when I say this." He placed both hands on his brother's shoulder and got down on one knee in front of him. "Hiro…mom and dad, th-they're not coming back." His voice cracked and tears silently flowed down his face as he stifled a sob.

Hiro looked at him worriedly, he had never seen his brother cry before, "Why not Dashi?" his big innocent eyes searched for the answer he wanted on his brothers face.

"They go hurt Hiro, really bad, they can't come back home to us. But please trust me when I say they will always, _always_ be looking after us. Even if we can't see them they're there, I promise."

"But…but I want mommy and daddy! Dashi, Dashi tell them to come home!" Hiro started to panic, tears welling up in his eyes as his brother's only response was to hold him tight to his chest. "I'm sorry if I did something bad, I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy, I'll take out the trash, and I'll go to bed on time and eat all my vegetables not just the orange ones. Dashi I want mommy and daddy, tell them to come home. I miss them, I'll be good, I swear!"

Tadashi just hugged his brother tighter; the tears flowing faster as he listened to his little brother apologize for everything, promising to do anything, just for his parents to come back to them.

"I know Hiro, I know. It's not your fault, it's not. I'm sorry; I can't make them come back. I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter! I know this one is pretty short, but I promise it'll probably get much longer as the chapters progress. For those of you who have wandered over here from my other fics, I'm sorry. I will update in time, but **_**Batfamily Mayhem**_** was just updated so don't hound me about that, if it's something else be my guest. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little first chapter and I will see you in the next.**

**I do not own Big Hero 6, review please! **


End file.
